


Unrequited

by PhaseSkeith



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Background Shiora and onesided Egil/Shulk and Shulk/Alvis, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhaseSkeith/pseuds/PhaseSkeith
Summary: “And why are you here?”“Shulk’s been worried about you, you know.” He avoided the question without missing a beat, stretching out across the bed as he looked at Egil. “You’ve been frustrated, he’s said. I would even use the phrase pent up.”
Relationships: Egil/Alvis (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Kudos: 1





	Unrequited

**Author's Note:**

> :) idk what to say

Egil was tired when he returned home. Tired and pent up, staring at Shulk for hours as they tried to work on something. Watching as Fiora brought him lunch and they held each other close… Egil was happy for Shulk, but it was getting hard to watch that.

An unrequited love had developed, Egil realized. Something to bury until it faded away, he supposed.

Thoughts about Shulk, however, faded for a moment as he walked into his bedroom. Usually, he would wonder how someone had gotten into his home when he kept it locked up, but… Well, Alvis wasn’t exactly a normal being.

“And why are you here?”

“Shulk’s been worried about you, you know.” He avoided the question without missing a beat, stretching out across the bed as he looked at Egil. “You’ve been frustrated, he’s said. I would even use the phrase pent up.”

“That does not concern you.” He knew he was right, and that was why he refused to look at him as he sat on the edge of the bed.

“I’m simply here to help you relax, for Shulk’s sake.” Alvis placed his hands on his shoulders, leaning in and starting to whisper. “Every thought you have of holding him, you can get them out by holding me instead.”

Egil froze at the words and the feeling of lips against his ear. “I have no clue what you’re talking about.”

“You’re in love with Shulk, though his eyes are for Fiora.” Alvis hummed, fingers tapping against Egil’s shoulders. “You want to hold him, to feel loved and wanted back, but you know you can never bring yourself to say it. That’s where I come in.”

Egil turned to face him, scowling. “What makes you think I would have any interest in doing anything with you?”

“Well, you can sleep with me and get out the tension and feelings or you can let it bubble until you explode at Shulk and risk ruining the friendship you built.” Alvis sat back then, legs spread. “Your choice.”

Egil grit his teeth, standing and pulling his member free. “If you want me to take you that badly, just say it.”

Alvis chuckled and, with a snap, anything between Egil and Alvis’s ass was gone. “Remember, this is all for Shulk.”

“Of course.” Egil was soon enough looming over him, guiding his dick into Alvis without even thinking of lube. Not much of a problem, seeing as Alvis seemed to have been prepared for this… “You were expecting me to agree, weren’t you?”

“It was well within the margins of fate, yes.” Alvis chuckled, hand once again on Egil’s shoulder. “But don’t you worry about that. Get all that tension out, my body is yours to use.”

Egil huffed, but began to move. He closed his eyes, for a moment considering pretending it was Shulk under him, making the noises of pleasure as he pressed in and out. But no, that would just be… unhealthy.

He was fucking Alvis, and pretending he was fucking Shulk wasn’t going to change any of what was happening.

So he opened his eyes, staring down at Alvis. Still with a smug grin on his face, he saw… What he wouldn’t do to wipe it off his face.

“That’s it, keep on going.” Alvis wrapped his hands around Egil’s neck, bucking up his hips. “Show me what you are capable of.”

He thrusted again, rougher than before in an attempt to wipe the smile off his face. It didn’t work, so he just continued, doing his best to focus on any part of Alvis other than his face.

But Alvis’s grip on his neck made that hard to do. Even harder when Alvis leaned forward and placed a kiss on him, holding him there for a good minute as he continued to thrust away his feelings.

He climaxed as Alvis pulled free of the kiss, and Egil wasn’t sure if he felt better or worse.


End file.
